


Thawed

by RockerChick06



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Ice, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: After all of the dramatic events... Oswald and Edward end up back at the docks. Oswald walks away alive... and Edward comes with him... Frozen in a block of ice... But he won't stay frozen forever...





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Well, it's finally time for a new fanfiction of mine. Now I know I left the other one... but don't worry, it's only on hiatus. I will continue that one in the near future, but for now I will be working on this one. Now, I don't watch tons of T.V but I do watch a few really good shows and Gotham is one of them. So this story is for all of my fellow Gotham viewers out there. After the finale, I just really felt like this had to be written. I have just been so busy, I haven't gotten a chance to write it until now. So, I hope you guys like this. :)
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT* If you have not seen the Gotham Season 3 Finale then you should hold off on reading this story until you do.

**Oswald had a plan... and it all fell into place... Ivy and Freeze had shown up at the perfect time to execute what Oswald thought was by far the best part of his well thought out plan. As Oswald backed away from Ed, hearing the whirl of Freeze's ray gun, he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Oswald was happy that Edward Nygma was finally going to get what he deserved. As Edward sent one last scream echoing around the docks, Freeze let loose the power of his ray gun... and Edward Nygma... was frozen... Even though that part of the plan was now complete, Oswald knew it wasn't at all the end... it was only the beginning... Oswald had an idea... and he was most certainly going to follow it through. Oswald was going to open a special place... and he knew just what would draw people in... just what would keep people around... his main attraction... Of course until his special place was open... he'd have to keep Edward with him... which is all he ever really wanted...**

 

Oswald looked up, smiling as he made his way over to his frozen friend turned enemy who was now his trophy in a sick way that made Oswald grin evilly.

Oswald sighed with content and stared up into Edward's eyes...  

Oswald: Oh Ed... Did you really think you could kill me? Oswald asked followed by a quiet chuckle.

Oswald stepped even closer to the massive block of ice before him.

Oswald: This isn't a game... This was never a game. My heart is not a pawn! Oswald spoke, raising his voice near the end. 

Oswald: Not a game... Oswald whispered.

Oswald: But you wanted to play out this whole situation like a game, so guess what? Oswald stepped as close as he could get to the ice.

Oswald: You lose. Oswald said, feeling the cold air hit him in the face. He stepped back and admired Ed... his trophy. Grinning again, he turned towards the huge table in the room and sat down on one of the chairs. Just looking up in total awe of his accomplishments. 

Just then, Ivy walked into the room. 

 

Ivy: Hi Pengy! She squeaked, smiling. 

Oswald: Hello Ivy. Didn't we talk about you not calling me that? Oswald raised his eyebrows, looking Ivy straight in the eyes. As he saw her softly nod, he nodded as well, smiling. It wasn't a big deal that she called him "Pengy"... but it did get annoying to him and he preferred "Oswald" or "Penguin". 

Ivy sighed and smiled, looking up at Edward. She pulled up a chair across from Oswald. 

Ivy: So, how is he doing? She asked, smirking menacingly as she shot her eye contact from Edward to Oswald.

Oswald looked back at Ivy and sighed.

Oswald: Oh... he's fine. Not that it matters... I mean he played me... like a game. But I have the upper hand now... and I am going to make him wish he never ever screwed with me. Oswald said, hissing out the last bit of the sentence. 

Ivy grinned and nodded. She was more than happy to help her friend set everything straight in his life. She knew that her friend had genuine feelings for the man now frozen in the very room they sat in together... and she saw what this supposed unrequited love did to him... and she hated it. She wanted to make things right just as much as Oswald did. That's why she's on his side.

Just then, Ivy got an idea... She looked at Oswald and smiled.

Ivy: Oswald. She said, getting his attention. He turned his head away from Edward, looking at her.

Oswald: Hmm? He replied. There was a look of tiredness in his eyes, which didn't surprise Ivy or anyone else who knew him. Considering what he's been going through, the people that cared most about him were glad to see that a look of tiredness in his eyes was there instead of a look of death... which might have very well been the case had Ivy and Freeze not shown up on the docks.

Ivy grinned. 

Ivy: Shall we go plan? She asked excitingly.

Oswald grinned.

Oswald's eyes shot to Edward one last time before he turned back to Ivy and nodded.

Oswald: Oh... yes. He smirked. 

Ivy stormed out of the room confidently. 

Before following her, Oswald returned back to his spot in front of the ice and scowled. 

Oswald closed the distance between himself and the ice...

Oswald: FUCK... YOU. Oswald mumbled straight against the ice before grunting and turning away, following Ivy down the hall and into another room of his mansion to do some planning... Oswald's special place would soon exist, and Edward Nygma would be a part of it whether he liked it or not...


	2. Licked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oswald's special club "The Iceberg Lounge" opens, he finds himself alone at the club one night with a frozen Edward Nygma... and taking advantage of the situation, Oswald begins to let loose on Edward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's time for part two of my story! I would just like to say a few things... One, even though I do watch Gotham, this story will not be 100 percent true to all of the happenings on the show. Secondly, this story is going to take a little while to develop. Not that long, but you know I will be building it up somewhat slowly. Although not slow enough for this story to be considered slow burn which is why that's not in the tags. Lastly, I may integrate some special characters that we've already seen on Gotham into this story at a later time... of course I won't spoil it and tell you who, but you know. That's all for now. ;)

***Three Months Later***

**This was Oswald's night. His special night. His special place had finally been built. An icy hangout called the Iceberg Lounge... named appropriately considering two things... One, it's The Penguin's club and two... Oswald had a special decoration for his club... Edward Nygma. Ivy and Freeze had helped Penguin move frozen Edward Nygma into his club and place him right in the center... The perfect centerpiece, Oswald thought. Ever since the club was finished being built, Oswald would often sit in the center booth and just stare up at Edward, grinning like the madman he was.**

 

This one particular night, Oswald was getting ready for the grand opening of the Iceberg Lounge. The club was opening in merely a week. So, to celebrate his recent accomplishments... Oswald dressed in quite the snazzy outfit and headed out to his beautiful icy paradise. He was alone. Well, until he got to the club... Of course, Edward was there. After all, it's not like he had a choice. As Oswald entered, he looked around. Oswald saw that he was alone and decided to take advantage of it. Oswald moved closer and closer to his centerpiece attraction, staring up at him. Oswald glared, and sneered.

 

Oswald: I got you. He chimed, grinning. 

Oswald placed his hand on the giant block of ice and moved it down slowly.

Oswald looked at Edward with so much in his eyes.

Oswald: Oh, we're going to have fun! Oswald yelped, boiling over with more excitement than he knew what to do with.

Oswald: You are going to stand here, frozen. While everyone around you has, so much fun! Oswald yelled, filling slowly with anger as he thought about all of the terrible events that happened between him and Edward. 

Oswald: You... are going to have no choice... but to obey me for once, in your life! Oswald yelled. 

Oswald: If you had just listened to me... loved me... respected me... if you would've just done everything you should have... well then this wouldn't have happened. Oswald sneered against the ice. 

Oswald: Ed, I had genuine feelings for you... and you went ahead and "fell in love" with Isabella. Oswald said, making sure to air quote as he said "fell in love".

Oswald was extremely close to the ice now.

Oswald: I killed her... because you're mine! Oswald yelled so loudly that his voice echoed off of the walls of his precious club.

Oswald: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... You're bad... you know that? Oswald said, raising his eyebrows as he grinned at Edward. 

While he was still very close to the ice, Oswald took the opportunity to stick out his tongue, place it against the block and deliver one long lick to the frozen water.

Oswald stepped back as he smirked. Just then, he turned when he heard the doors to his club open.

In stormed Ivy, confident as always. She smiled as she approached him.

Ivy: Hi Pengy! She waved. 

Oswald closed his eyes and sighed. 

Oswald: Ivy... Oswald mumbled through gritted teeth.

Ivy rolled her eyes and huffed.

Ivy: Sorry, Penguin. ... Or... Oswald. She said, unsure and looking for a straight answer as to what to call him from here on out so she couldn't mess it up anymore.

Oswald nodded and giggled. 

Oswald: Either. Oswald said, smiling.

Ivy huffed out a laugh and nodded. 

Ivy: So Oswald... 

Oswald: Yes? Oswald replied.

Ivy: You ready for next week? Ivy asked excitingly.

Oswald grinned at her.

Oswald: Oh yes. Oswald turned to Ed and grinned even wider at him. 

Ivy: Alright! Well, I'm going to make sure everything is most definitely in place. You comin'? Ivy asked.

Oswald turned towards her.

Oswald: Yes. He said about to follow her out the doors. Ivy nodded and walked away in the confident way she always does.

Before turning around to follow Ivy, Oswald turned to Edward one last time that night...

Oswald approached the ice slowly and got just as close as he had previously.

Oswald: You're mine. Oswald huffed out against the ice, his own breath hitting him back in the face with a bite to it from the cold air radiating off of the ice. Oswald smirked and turned to follow Ivy out the doors. 

For right now... Edward Nygma was reduced to a toy. What he didn't know was... things could and would get much worse...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's it for part two everyone. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you when it's time for part three. :)


	3. Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's big night is finally here and he can't wait to show off his new club... and of course, the club's special centerpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, part 3 is here. Exciting. Things are going to get quite thrilling from here... ;)

**As Oswald completed the task of getting himself dressed in his newest outfit he had bought especially for his club's opening, he turned towards his huge mirror and stared at his reflection... he grinned, most definitely liking what he saw. Oswald sighed, knowing that tonight he would be able to show off his newest accomplishment. Well... his two newest accomplishments. Oswald giggled as the thought of a frozen Edward Nygma popped into his mind. Oswald grabbed his hat and umbrella just as Ivy entered the room. As always, she walked in confidently, smiling and waving at Oswald. Ivy looked Oswald up and down and gasped before grinning widely.**

 

Ivy: Wow, Oswald! You look great! Ivy chirped.

Oswald giggled and nodded. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks at Ivy's compliment.

Oswald: Oh, well thank you Ivy. Oswald said. 

Ivy: Well, you ready to go? Ivy asked, inching closer to Oswald with a huge grin on her face. 

Oswald: Oh... most definitely. Oswald replied, grinning. Ivy reached her arm out for Oswald, who latched his arm onto hers. They both made way for the exit.

 

**After a little while, Oswald and Ivy arrived at Oswald's special icy paradise, "The Iceberg Lounge". Oswald and Ivy slowly made their way into the club. As they entered all eyes were on them and Oswald was most definitely soaking it up. As Oswald walked further and further into the club, he smiled and waved at all of his guests. Also, Oswald took some time to speak to some of the individuals he knew the most. He was so glad that all of the guests were there for him and his new club. After Oswald was finished greeting some of his guests, he made his way over to the bar to get himself a drink. The moment was approaching... Oswald was going to show off his centerpiece attraction to everyone. Oswald grinned at the thought. Due to his excitement, Oswald downed his drink in just a couple of swigs before rising up and heading for the stage. Oswald had someone from his new club staff cover frozen Edward Nygma an hour before his guests arrived, so that his reveal would be a complete surprise. Oswald reached the stage and moved over to the microphone, grinning.**

 

Oswald: Hello everyone. I really appreciate all of you coming out tonight, it means the world to me. Before we get this party going... I would just like to reveal something to you all... Oswald paused and shot his head in the direction of his frozen nemesis, raising his hand high in the air, signaling for the curtain to rise... revealing a frozen Edward Nygma to all of his guests. Everyone in the room gasped at once.

Oswald: I'd like to present my centerpiece attraction. Oswald said, gesturing to Edward. Oswald exaggerated every single one of his movements, making this a real show. 

Oswald: Alright... Let's party. Shall we? Oswald said, sending out another signal. Just then, loud music was turned on. Oswald slowly exited the stage. Oswald could see his guests slowly approaching Edward, their faces full of curiosity and terror. Oswald made his way towards his guests and Edward.

As he approached he heard a question being asked... which he was happy to answer. More than happy.

Guest: Is that Edward Nygma? The guest asked to their friend beside them. Their friend nodded, but Oswald took it upon himself to answer his guest anyways.

Oswald: Yes, yes it is. Oswald replied excitingly, grinning. 

Guest: Who would do something like this? The guest asked, seeming slightly annoyed. 

Oswald: I-I would. Oswald replied.

Oswald: I did that. Oswald answered, gesturing to Edward once again. 

Oswald scoffed.

Oswald: Well, actually... I can't take all of the credit. It was actually my friend Freeze who froze him. But I asked him to do so. So technically, I'm responsible. Oswald replied, grinning.

Just then, the guest scoffed and she pulled her friend out the door. They were gone. Oswald thought this would draw customers in... not turn them away... Oh well, Oswald thought. It's only a couple of people. After all... maybe they just don't understand Gotham. Also, there's the fact that there is absolutely no way that they could ever understand Oswald and all he went through involving Edward Nygma. This was personal. Oswald sighed and shrugged. Just then, Ivy approached him.

Ivy: What's wrong? Those people left. Ivy said.

Oswald looked Ivy in the eyes and sighed.

Oswald: Yeah, yeah they did. But... it's not a big deal. Oswald looked around and gestured to the entire room.

Oswald: We still have a boatload of people here. Oswald said, grinning.

Ivy: Yeah. Ivy replied smiling. 

 

**Aside from that couple of people, no one else had left the entire night... until the night was over. Oswald felt accomplished. Ivy had just finished helping Oswald with closing and Oswald told her it was okay for her to leave. Ivy wondered why Oswald didn't come with her... but she shook it off and left anyways, feeling assured by Oswald that he would be okay to get home on his own. Oswald sat at the bar for only a few seconds before rising up out of his chair and making his way towards Edward. Oswald approached the ice and got so extremely close to it that he could feel the cold air hitting him the face.**

Oswald: Well... we did it. Oswald spoke to his frozen nemesis and grinned. 

Oswald: You were really great tonight Ed. A star. See... Don't you like being mine? I mean... let's face it. "The Riddler" never would've been a star. Not on his own. Only with me. I'm pretty sure I proved that to you tonight. Although your track record for taking me seriously has been pretty bad lately... Oswald said, glaring at his nemesis inside of the ice.

Oswald huffed.

Oswald: Well, before I go... I am going to say something I know you don't like hearing... I love you Ed. Oswald said softly before backing away from the ice and exiting his precious club. 

 

**Oswald finally felt in control... Mainly because the one person who was trying to take control from him before was now frozen in a block of ice. Oswald spoke of his love for Edward again because this time he knew Edward couldn't use it against him. Also, honestly... even after all Ed has taken him through... he still loves him. Falling out of love doesn't happy quickly... and anyways... Oswald knew that he didn't want to fall out of love with Edward Nygma. He was going to get his revenge in every way possible of course... but he was never going to stop loving him. Ever. You can look at love like a block of ice... It only melts when taken away from the cold... and even if it does melt... it takes time...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was part 3 everyone. I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


	4. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a little time with Ivy, Oswald sneaks off to "The Iceberg Lounge" to spend some time alone with Edward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's Part 4, I really hope you all like it. The next part is really going to kick this story up. ;)

**At the beginning of this night, Oswald was spending time with his dear friend Ivy. She had invited him over to her plant infested palace to chat and have some dinner. Oswald graciously accepted Ivy's invitation. Oswald knew he needed to keep himself as busy as possible. Due to all of the turmoil Oswald recently went through, he really needed distractions and many of them at that. Oswald arrived at Ivy's house and stepped inside when she opened the door. Ivy was always happy to see the man she considered to be her best friend.**

 

Ivy: Hi Oswald! Ivy chirped, grinning. 

Oswald: Hello Ivy. Oswald replied, smiling. 

Ivy: So, we are going to have some fun tonight. Ivy said as she continued to grin.

Oswald: Oh, yes. That's the plan. Oswald replied smiling wider than before.

Ivy walked over to her kitchen and retrieved a teacup. When she returned back to the main room, she handed the cup to Oswald. Oswald looked down at it and shivered slightly. 

Oswald: What is this? Oswald asked, sounding horrified. Maybe it was the fact that the liquid inside of the cup was a slimy green, or maybe it was the smell... or both.

Ivy scoffed.

Ivy: Oh Oswald, it's just algae extract. I made it into a tea. It's good for you. Ivy chirped, grinning.

Oswald scoffed lightly.

Oswald: Well, that's... interesting. Oswald said. 

Ivy rolled her eyes.

Ivy: Oh Oswald, just drink it. Would you? Ivy asked. There was a look of hope in her eyes. Oswald thought that maybe Ivy slipped one of her special potions into the tea but, rethinking it... he decided that was a crazy idea. Ivy would never do that to anyone, especially someone she considered a friend.

Oswald huffed. He decided to build up his courage, which he felt was necessary to ingest this interesting substance, and drink it.

Oswald exhaled and slowly brought the cup up to his lips, slightly sipping at the slime green liquid. Oswald slowly swallowed it down. It was the texture of the slime it looked like and very bitter in taste. But, because he wanted to be a good friend, Oswald decided to finish the entire cup.

Afterwards, a little bit of time went by. Oswald turned to Ivy with a curious look on his face. He inhaled deeply before asking the question on his mind.

Oswald: So, why does it have to be green? Oswald asked.

Ivy opened her mouth to reply, but Oswald continued...

Oswald: In fact, everything in here is green. Why green? Oswald asked again, raising his arms in curiosity. 

Ivy slowly turned her head and made eye contact with Oswald.

Ivy: You have something against green? Ivy asked as she slowly stroked the plants in the room, giving them love.

Oswald looked down scoffing and chuckling before rising his head and looking Ivy in the eyes to reply to her question.

Oswald: Uh well, it's just, just that- Oswald was going to continue, but was cut off by Ivy.

Ivy: Just that your nemesis "The Riddler" wears that same color? Is that it? Ivy asked. 

Oswald's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Ivy asked him that question or that she even brought Edward up in the first place.

Oswald: Ivy, please don't call him that and don't ever ask me a question of that sort again! Oswald yelled. Ivy clearly stroke a nerve. 

Ivy: Oh, I'm sorry Oswald. I shouldn't have asked that, it was wrong of me. Ivy said, looking down with a sad look in her eyes. She really did see Oswald as a friend and she didn't want to hurt him. It's just that for a second, she lost her memory of all Oswald had told her had happened between him and Ed. 

Oswald shook his head, looking down. He sighed.

Oswald: It's fine Ivy. I know you didn't mean it. You're right... that may be part of why I hate green so much. Oswald said, lightening the mood in the room. Oswald chucked, smiling. 

Ivy giggled and sighed.

Ivy: Alright Oswald, what do you say we eat now? Ivy asked.

Oswald: Oh sure. Let me just ask you one question... Oswald said.

Ivy: Yes? Ivy said.

Oswald sighed looking down, then back up at Ivy.

Oswald: Dinner's not green, is it? Oswald asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ivy giggled loudly before shaking her head.

Ivy: No. Ivy replied, motioning for Oswald to follow her before heading into the dining room. 

Dinner went by uneventfully. 

Oswald hummed as Ivy finished clearing off the table and washing the dishes. 

Oswald: Well, thank you Ivy for everything tonight. Oswald said, smiling at his friend.

Ivy: Oh, it's not a problem. So, you wanna stay over tonight or do you wanna leave? Ivy asked. 

Oswald: Oh, thank you Ivy. But I think I should head out. Oswald replied smiling. 

Oswald was really grateful that Ivy was by his side when he needed someone the most. She really was his best friend, he couldn't ask for a better one. 

Ivy: Oh, alright. Well, get home safe. Thanks for spending time with me. Ivy said, grinning. Oswald smiled back and nodded.

Oswald: Anytime Ivy. Oswald rose up and headed for the door, turning back around to Ivy one last time.

Oswald: Thanks... for everything. Oswald said, smiling.

Ivy: Not a problem. Ivy replied, smiling back. 

Oswald exited Ivy's house... but once he did, instead of heading for home, he decided to visit his special place. 

He thought about it... he knew no one but him would be there tonight. Well, except Ed of course. He knew Ivy wouldn't be there, since he knew she'd be turning in for the night. This was the perfect opportunity. Oswald had a plan and this was part of it...

Oswald eventually arrived at his special place and entered. As he did, he could see the curtain covering frozen Edward Nygma. Oswald grinned and after getting himself a drink, he approached the curtain slowly. Before even raising it, he began to speak...

Oswald: Well Ed... it looks like we're alone once again. How about that? Oswald said, raising up his arm acting like their meeting was by chance, when he knew this was all because of him. He smiled as the thought that he was responsible for all of this crossed his mind. 

Oswald: Oh, let me raise your curtain... Oswald said, going backstage to do just that. After he was done, Oswald returned to his spot in front of Ed, taking time to admire him before stepping back a little.

Oswald: Hello. Oswald said again, waving. 

Oswald stepped closer to the huge block of ice.

Oswald: I missed you. Oswald said, stroking the ice gently. 

Oswald took a moment to look around the room, then... he got an idea. He grinned at the very idea. He thought it was brilliant.

Oswald: Hey... how about I turn on some music? Hmm? Oswald asked, still stroking the ice. 

He talked to Ed as though he was perfectly capable of receiving replies to his words and questions.

Oswald slowly walked over to the sound system and turned on a somewhat slow song. Slow yes, but the beat could still be felt through the floor. It was infectious. 

Oswald moaned.

Oswald: You know what? ... I'm getting the urge to dance. Would you like that? He asked frozen Edward Nygma. He raised his eyebrows as if he expected a reply, but then he shook his head knowing he wouldn't receive one.

Oswald: I know you would... Oswald said, smirking. 

Oswald turned around to see three poles lined up towards the back of the stage. These were the poles that the burlesque dancers would use for their performances. Oswald decided that tonight, he would use one... even though he's no burlesque dancer. 

Oswald started to swing around the pole while shaking his body in a sensual way. 

Occasionally, Oswald looked over to Ed.

Oswald began to move his body up and down the pole while still shaking it.

While looking at Ed, Oswald decided to tease and taunt him, even if Ed wasn't aware of what was happening. Oswald was going to enjoy this... because he deserves it. Also... after all that Edward did and said to Oswald, Edward deserved much worse than to just be teased. So Oswald figured it's the least he could do.

Oswald: You like that? Oswald asked Ed, raising his eyebrows. 

Oswald slowly made his way over to Ed, still dancing in the same manner. 

Oswald moaned repeatedly while starting to move closer and closer to the ice his nemesis was trapped inside of.

Oswald pressed his body to the ice, moaning even louder as he grinded against it. 

The cold feeling made this moment even more pleasurable for Oswald. 

Oswald: Ed! Oswald moaned, gritting his teeth.

Oswald: I love you! Oswald said, his words coming out as a combination between a scream and a moan.

Oswald was really into this. He got pleasure out of a few things... One, the fact that he was dancing sensually and grinding in front of the man he loved and two, the fact that he knows that if Ed were thawed right now, he'd be fighting this, resisting it, walking away from it... but right now, Edward couldn't do that and it was all because Oswald made sure he couldn't and that in a way turned Oswald on. That he regained control from the one person trying to take it away from him, a very powerful person at that.

Although he was very pleased with himself at this point, there was a part of Oswald very deep down inside that wished Edward was thawed during this experience. A part of him that wished Edward was thawed in general. But he was concentrating so hard on his current actions that he was able to quickly dismiss those thoughts, at this moment... 

For his big finale, Oswald dropped to the floor and started humping in the air, moaning extremely loud. 

He screamed Edward's name before rising from the ground and going back to stand in front of him. 

Oswald was breathing hard as he approached and spoke to Edward once again, as if Edward could reply...

Oswald: Well... I hope you liked that. ... I'm sure you did. Oswald turned around to leave, but gasped and turned back to Ed for a minute.

Oswald: Oh, by the way... you look really hot in green. Oswald said, winking before turning around to exit his icy paradise for the night, grinning on his way out.

Oswald felt so in control, so proud of himself, so powerful... he couldn't get enough of this feeling... this rush... but still, there was that part of him that wanted Ed thawed... He thought it disappeared during his performance, but to his surprise... it returned... and this time... he wasn't sure if it was going to go away... A part of him wanted it to... A part of him did not... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this part. *I literally had such a hard time keeping a straight face while writing this part, maybe it's the pole dancing, maybe? ;D* As I said, the next part is going to kick up this story, so please make sure you read it. Until Part 5. ;)


	5. Thawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald decides he cannot ignore the part of him that wants Edward thawed any longer... so he surrenders to it. But... what will happen when the ice melts...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! I am so sorry this part wasn't up sooner, but it's going to be very long and I ended up with severe writer's block for some reason. But today I've become inspired once again so I'm finally continuing. This part's going to be a little bit long... but exciting. I hope you enjoy... ;)

**Oswald sat inside of his precious club, staring up at his frozen nemesis. Lately, so many thoughts had been swimming through Oswald's head... but the one that just wouldn't go away... was the thought of thawing Edward Nygma. There was a part of Oswald that fought against the very thought of doing such a thing... then there was another part... a part that desired Edward Nygma so badly... that it could no longer be resisted... and that's why Oswald gave in. Oswald called in his friend Freeze who initially froze Edward and got him to agree to reverse the effects. Freeze warned him things between him and Edward would be different after Edward was thawed... but Oswald really didn't care. He just wanted his Edward back. As Freeze arrived at the club, Oswald watched as he approached Edward and began to thaw him out. Oswald could clearly see the ice slowly melting away creating a puddle of water on the tile floor. As soon as all of the ice was melted, Freeze nodded at Oswald who nodded back... and Freeze exited the club. His work was done... It was all up to Oswald now. After being thawed, Edward immediately dropped to the ground... the immediate change in temperature almost being too much for his body to handle. Luckily, Oswald only had the room chilled when the club was open, to create the atmosphere. So because of that, Edward had a better chance of warming much quicker. It had been a good time so far... but Oswald knew it was only going to get better from here...**

 

For a moment, Oswald stared at Edward's shivering body... taking in the beautiful sight. He smirked evilly. 

Oswald looked up, making direct eye contact with Edward.

Oswald: Hello Edward. Oswald said, smiling in the most sinister way.

Edward: Os-Os-Oswald. Edward mumbled, the temperature affecting every single part of his body.

Oswald rose up from his seat and slowly walked over to Edward. 

Oswald: Ah, ah, ah. Don't speak... just, sit. Oswald said, motioning to one of the seats in his massive club.

Oswald gathered some blankets and hot water to help Edward warm up faster. 

Oswald looked into Edward's eyes as he wrapped one of the blankets around him.

Edward looked up at Oswald, his look was filled with confusion and disgust.

Edward: Wha-What did you do to me...? Edward asked.

Oswald shook his head and then shook his finger in Edward's face.

Oswald: What did I say about speaking? Oswald said.

Oswald paused for a brief moment before speaking again.

Oswald: I froze you. Oswald replied smiling. 

Edward sneered.

Edward: And you're happy about that? Edward said, raising his voice.

Oswald: Look, the last time you and I were together... well, before you were frozen... you were about to kill me. I just couldn't let that happen. So, I tricked you... froze you. Which was all surprisingly easy. I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Oswald said, smirking. He slowly stroked Edward's shoulders and chest through his green suit. 

Edward was starting to warm up already. He sneered and yanked Oswald's hands away from his body. 

Edward: Don't touch me! Edward grunted. 

Oswald: Oh Ed... Oswald inched closer to Edward's face.

Oswald: I didn't hear you complaining before... Oswald said, smirking.

Edward paused, giving Oswald a look of hatred before a look of confusion.

Edward: Before... what do you mean before? Edward asked.

Oswald: Well... let's just say I found some ways to have fun with you while you were... subdued. Oswald replied.

Edward: I was frozen! Edward yelled, his voice echoing throughout Oswald's club. Edward pushed Oswald back, away from him. Edward was about to leave when Oswald grabbed tightly on to his arm.

Oswald: No, you aren't going anywhere! Oswald yelled. 

Edward gritted his teeth and grunted.

Edward: You set... me free! Edward yelled.

Oswald shook his head.

Oswald: No... I thawed you... Oswald whispered.

Edward: What? Edward asked in a whispered tone.

Oswald: You aren't free... you're just... thawed. ... Big difference. Oswald replied as his mouth slowly formed into a menacing grin.

Edward: What the fuck are you talking about? Edward asked, still whispering. 

Oswald: You're mine. Oswald replied, raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

Edward: Oh my god! Oswald, seriously!? How many times must we go through this!? Edward yelled.

Oswald looked to the side for a moment, then back at Edward.

Oswald inched closer to Edward. 

Oswald: I'll let you know when we get there. Oswald replied, scowling at Edward.

Edward: You can't keep me here. Edward said.

Oswald: You wanna bet...? Oswald replied. Just then, Oswald pulled a small remote out of one of his jacket pockets and pressed a large red button in the middle of the remote which triggered all doors and windows of the club to be locked. 

Oswald clicked his tongue while slowly walking around Edward in circles.

Oswald: Nowww... you're going to stay here with me... You understand? Oswald said, looking at Edward sideways.

Edward: There's no way in hell I'm staying with you. Edward replied, his voice still in a whisper, as if it was stuck that way.

Oswald came around to the front of Edward's seat and sat on his lap. 

Oswald: Oh Edward... do you really think now is the time to argue with me? You already lost... don't fight it. Oswald then moved in and placed a forceful kiss on Edward's lips. Edward's movements became out of control, as he tried his hardest to get away. Edward then thought of something and quickly bit Oswald's lip hard enough to draw blood.

Oswald whimpered and pulled away. Oswald touched his lips, which were now numb and dripping blood. 

Oswald looked up at Edward, smirking again.

Oswald: Oh... so that's how you wanna play? Oswald said.

Edward scoffed.

Edward: Ugh, no! I don't want to play at all. Edward replied, scowling. 

Oswald began touching Ed through his clothing from his chest down to his groin.

Oswald: Oh come on Ed... We're gonna have fun. Don't lie... I know you want to play with me. ... You've always wanted to play with me. Newsflash Ed... playing me and playing with me are two different things... Now it's time for me to get what I want. Oswald said, smiling confidently. 

Edward: You mean more of what you want...? Edward asked.

Oswald shifted his eyes away from Edward, as if pondering Edward's question for a while before replying. 

Oswald's eye contact shifted back to Edward.

Oswald: Yes, exactly. Oswald grinned.

Edward looked down, then back up at Oswald.

Edward: So... what exactly did you do to me...? Edward asked.

Oswald leaned in close to Edward's ear.

Oswald: You really wanna know? Oswald whispered huskily, licking Edward's ear afterwards.

Edward: Knock it off... and yes. Edward replied.

Oswald: Fine... Well, I kissed and licked the ice you were frozen in... and then I did a special dance for you. And you know what...? You fucking loved all of it! Oswald yelled.

Edward scoffed again.

Edward: What the fuck is wrong with you? You're sick! Edward said.

Oswald: Well... I'm not the one that strangled my ex... Am I? Oswald said, raising his eyebrows... teasing Ed.

Edward: Don't you dare bring Kristen into this! Edward yelled. Oswald knew Edward snapped every time Kristen was brought up.

Oswald: I have real feelings for you Edward Nygma! Oswald yelled, his voice vibrating on all of the walls.

Edward: So did Kristen... Edward sneered.

Oswald: So, what? Oswald inched closer to Edward.

Oswald: You gonna kill me too? Oswald asked, teasing and taunting Edward.

Edward: That was the plan ever since you got Isabella killed... I'm sticking to it. Edward replied.

Oswald: Well, no matter how many times you try... you will always fail. Oswald said, repeating the same words Edward had said to him not long before this moment.

Edward: Don't... You... Dare throw my words back in my face! Edward yelled, breathing heavily with anger.

Oswald stroked Edward's arms.

Oswald: You really need to calm down... Oswald said.

Edward shoved Oswald's hands away from his body.

Edward: Get off me! Why do you keep touching me!? Edward asked.

Oswald got extremely close to Edward's face.

Oswald: Because... I want to. And I know you like it. Oswald replied, raising his eyebrows at Edward.

Edward: I don't like anything involving you. Edward said, rolling his eyes.

Oswald scoffed.

Oswald: Oh, that's bullshit! Oswald yelled.

Edward: I have got to get out of here. Edward said, trying to rise from his seat, but he couldn't due to Oswald sitting on his lap. 

Oswald put his finger over Edward's lips.

Oswald inched in close to Edward's face and stroked it with his other hand.

Oswald: You're not going... anywhere. You understand? Oswald said.

Edward: So, what? I'm your prisoner now...? Edward asked.

Oswald: You're my... everything. Oswald replied. 

Edward: Oh, don't even- Edward started, but was cut off.

Oswald: Enough! ... You tried to kill me. I froze you... Really, which one's worse? Oswald said. He didn't wait for a reply, he just continued...

Oswald: Now, you will stay here, with me. The only times you will leave will be, when you're with me. Am I making myself clear? Oswald said.

Edward had his head down, it's not until Oswald raised Edward's head to look at him that he did just that.

Edward: Why are you doing this to me...? Edward asked. 

Oswald: I think you can answer that question Edward. Oswald replied.

Edward: Oswald- Edward began to speak but was once again cut off by Oswald.

Oswald: Uh, no. You call me... The Penguin. Oswald said.

Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed in disgust. 

Edward: No way. Edward replied.

Oswald: Well, I finally called you The Riddler, didn't I? I think you owe me... Oswald said.

Edward: I'll only call you The Penguin if you call me the Riddler again. Edward said.

Oswald: I said your name... now it's your turn to say mine... If you resist... I could always make you say it... Oswald said, raising his eyebrow and biting his lip seductively. 

Edward: How...? Edward asked. But he quickly realized that was the wrong question to ask.

Oswald slowly moved his hand towards Edward's manhood and squeezed it lightly. 

Edward moaned, somewhat loudly. Oswald was shocked and surprised, but he was getting what he wanted, so he decided to go with it.

Oswald gasped, trying to tease Edward.

Oswald: Was that a moan? Oswald asked.

Edward rolled his eyes.

Oswald lightly squeezed Edward's manhood again, in the same exact way as before. Once again, Edward moaned, quieter this time.

Oswald: Say my name and I'll stop. Oswald told Edward, squeezing him in the same way again.

Edward fought back a moan, but threw his head back in pleasure.

Edward: Os-Oswald. Edward moaned. Oswald squeezed Edward again.

Oswald: No Edward, come on... you know what to say... Oswald said, a teasing tone to his voice.

Oswald squeezed him one last time before Edward said what he wanted to hear.

Edward: P-Penguin! Edward moaned loudly enough that it echoed off of the club's walls. At the same time, Edward arched up into Oswald's hand. 

Oswald grinned.

Oswald stopped touching Edward.

Oswald: There... Now was that so fucking hard? Oswald asked, scoffing immediately after.

Oswald: Well... I don't know how hard that was... but I know you're hard. Oswald said, briefly looking down at Edward's hardened manhood. Edward quickly looked down at himself before covering his manhood with his hands, his cheeks red. 

Oswald: Oh, don't be shy. ... I have one too... and it's hard for you. Oswald said, winking.

Just then... Oswald heard a voice in his head...

"Seduce him" the voice said... the voice sounded familiar... but Oswald was too distracted to place it now. However he did take its' advice.

Oswald suddenly grabbed hold of Edward's manhood again as he stroked it with his other hand. Edward gasped.

Oswald: Say you're mine. Oswald demanded.

When Edward hesitated for too long, Oswald grasped and stroked him harder.

Oswald: Fucking, say it! Oswald's mumble raised into a yell.

Edward closed his eyes and breathed heavily, shaking and shivering.

Edward: I'm yours! Edward yelled.

Oswald let go of Edward. He smirked and winked.

Oswald: That's what I thought. Oswald said. 

Oswald: Well, I'm sure you're warm now. Oswald said. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Edward's lips, which was a nice contrast to how rough he was with Edward just previously. Oswald winked at Edward.

Oswald: I love you. Oswald said, before heading for the doors of his precious club.

Edward: Wait, you're leaving? Edward huffed.

Oswald turned back to face Edward.

Oswald: Yes... You can come with me, but just for tonight. Oswald replied. Edward smiled for a split second, following Oswald out the door.

Oswald felt content... that night, he'd sleep next to the man he truly loved. 

The only thing was... Oswald just couldn't get that mysterious voice out of his head... Who was it... And why were they communicating with him...? Especially... in such a way...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this part! I really enjoyed writing it. ;)   
> *Sigh* If only they cursed this much on Gotham... Well, a woman can dream. After all, it's not HBO. XD  
> I'll see you guys in the next part! :) <3


End file.
